coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7572 (7th April 2011)
Plot Gail coerces Nick into having Kylie's hen night at the bistro. David is suspicious when Gail and Nick react positively to the upcoming wedding. David forces Graeme to enlist Xin to the hen party and himself to a stag-do in the Rovers. Anna worries about Chesney and Katy's eating habits. Gary tells Leanne to ask Izzy or Sean to make Simon's costume. Anna and Faye visit Fiz. Anna tells Fiz that she's been giving food that's past its sell-by date to Chesney and Katy. Maria is fretting about Frank's order in the factory. She sends Leanne packing when she comes in for help on the outfit. Leanne is shocked to learn that Cheryl has started to work at the bistro. David thanks Gail for coming round to the idea. Gail is left feeling guilty. Maria rounds up the factory girls at lunchtime and tells them that they will have to work longer tonight. The factory workers tell her that they have plans to attend Kylie and Xin's hen night as a ruse to get out of working. Becky is left riled by Kylie's behaviour. John does his best to placate Fiz when she worries about Chesney's well-being. The factory workers have an awkward night out as Kylie begins to knock back the booze. Fiz realises that her handbag with Joy Fishwick's money in it has gone missing. Kylie's constant belittling of Graeme leads Xin to become very upset. Fiz accuses Chesney of stealing the money. Chesney is furious. Gail gives Kylie an ultimatum; £1,000 to leave David and never look back. When a tipsy Kylie stashes it in her purse Gail is appeased. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Gail try to bribe Kylie into leaving town; Fiz discovers her hidden money has gone missing; and Maria panics when Frank calls to say he will be at the factory the next day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes